The Magic American Empire
by daymostar96
Summary: Due to the nosiness of a certain Prussian, the nations make a huge discovery... America and Canada can do magic! What's worse they have kids- 64 to be exact. So now it's all out battle royal as the nations fight the supernatural family. can the countries overpower the North American Empire of States and Provinces or will they be run down by a crew of insane and powerful teenagers!


Due to the nosiness of a certain Prussian, the nations make a huge discovery...America and Canada can do magic! What's worse they have kids- 64 to be exact. So now it's all out battle royal as the nations fight the supernatural family. can the countries overpower the North American Empire of States and Provinces or will they be run down by a crew of insane and powerful teenagers!

Just another World Conference. America's economy was healed, wars had lessened. Things were becoming quiet again, the infamous twins sat among the other nations thinking of things to improve the world—without heroics. England was presenting when the air in the room got a bit nippy, Canada wrinkled a brow in confusion but paid it no mind. America shrugged off the chill and went back to his notes. They both disregarded the suddenly biting air till their curls started twitching and... The other nations started complaining.  
"Blimey. It's a bit chilly in here." At his words a white cloth covered his face and France dragged him away.  
"I agree, da. This is colder than my house." To emphasis his point Russia pulled his scarf a bit closer to his face.  
"Aiya! This room too cold! Someone turn on heater, aru!"  
"Ve~ Germany, I'm cold. Hug! Hug!"  
" No you, damn idiota! Hug me!"  
" I'll warm you up, Roma~" chimed Spain with villainous intent, Romano went red at the implication as two arms snaked around his waist.  
"Chigi~!"  
The New World twins looked around as everyone either shivered or cuddled their respective lover— Spain kidnapped Romano. At this their curls went stupid and twitched even more till... Canada looked at the floor, a fog had arisen from under the table, a cold one. Telepathy activate:  
(" Al!")  
(" Yes?")  
(" Look under the table...")  
America looked only to spot the growing mist and the thin ice sheet it was creating.  
("Shit!")  
He dove under the table and looked around only to spot... A baby. Not just any baby though. Platinum hair, periwinkle eyes wearing a beige coat with fur on the hood and brown baby uggs. She was playing with the end of Poland's pink feather boa.  
("Del is so damn dead.") America thought then his eyes turned electric blue summoning a magical circle— the United States Seal— under the toddler. A second later the child was gone, America sighed and came back up from under the table, his excuse- a pencil. He took his seat next to Canada.  
("Well?")  
(" It was Alaska, dude. Delaware is so damn dead.")

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

During the lunch break, the twins hastily left with urgency cast in every step. Said haste caught a certain albino's attention. With the stealth of one of Japan's ninjas, Prussia followed the twins to a different part of the building on the western side. He was about to scare them till:  
"Del! You little—!"  
"Pop! I'm sorry! I was trying to breakup a fight between the Carolina's and Dakota's when she got away from me! Not to mention Penny was strangling Lamont. Plus Quebec was stuck trying to keep the others of the J4 from jumping Mani!"  
" Calm down, Maleficent. He had his hands full, it was a simple mistake. No harm done, eh."  
"A SIMPLE MISTAKE?! What if another nation had found her?! Heaven forbid if Russia had caught her! She was literally makin it twenty below zero in there!"  
" True..."  
" You guys are grounded till further notice."  
" But Ma/Mamma/Papa/Vater/Mamman!"  
" No buts. Your baby sister was THIS close to getting kidnapped because of your in- fighting. Let alone letting Delaware take the fall." Prussia dared a peek into the room only to find... A ROOM FULL OF CHILDREN? He saw America snap his fingers which caused a bright light to fill the room. A second later, a giant pile of electronics lay at his feet.  
"Elsa."  
"I got it, eh." Prussia then saw Canada conjure a transparent blue box and magically move the devices inside.  
"I actually agree with you, Male. Whatever you guys were fighting over nearly got someone hurt. You guys should be a ashamed. These are ours for the time being. Au revoir..." America and Canada turned to take their leave only... Canada (Elsa) disappeared in a wake of snowflakes while America (Maleficent) disappeared in a flurry of black and white stripes plus stars.  
Prussia was stuck in a state of amazement and fear at what he just witnessed. A room full of kids, America called "Vater", the New World twins doing magic. The crew was gonna flip when he shared his discovery. He ran like Hungary was behind him with her frying pan till he found France and Spain. They were lounging back to back eating lunch in the cafeteria.  
" GUYS! You will never believe— vhat zhe awesome me—just witnessed!"  
"Roma naked?"  
"Angleterre naked?" Prussia gave his dirty minded buddies a small grimace but mused over the delicious thoughts.  
" Nearly as awesome but unfortunately nein."  
"What could you have poszibly witneszed that had you dazhing down here like Hungary waz trying to murder you mon ami?"  
"I just saw zhe awesome America with his awesome twin use magic!" Spain and France exchanged looks then shrugged.  
"Zhey were raized by Angleterre. I wouldn't be zurprized."  
" Yeah, that English idiota probably summoned all kind of diablos around them when they were younger. Poor tipos."  
" But get zhis. One: zhey are better at magic than England and two: they used it to discipline A BUNCH kids zhat called zhem both Vater!" France and Spain sat upright with shock at the new information.  
" How many mon petits are we talking?" " I'd say over thirty. I couldn't get a good look without exposing my AWESOMENESS."  
" We're they hot?" Asked Spain.  
"Fuck awesome yes!" Prussia exclaimed. "Zhere vas one girl who had bigger tits zhan Ukraine. Kesesesese!"  
" What if they are still zhere, mon amis?" With that the BTT went looking for the "Kids".  
"Zhis is zhe room." With that the BTT peeked inside... To their astonishment the fabled kids were still there, stirring in depression at having their beloved gadgets confiscated.  
" Way to go, Penny. You pissed off, papa again." Claimed a boy with short dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes of about sixteen.  
" Suck it you unawesome SOB. It was your fault as much as it was mine or zhe rest of us for zhat matter." Argued back a girl who looked like Prussia's fraternal twin, fifteen at best.  
" Both of you shut up. Everybody's miserable until dad takes a chill pill." claimed a girl with dark brown hair and tan skin of maybe seventeen.  
"I can't believe my awesome phone was taken because of unawesome dumm ass, Vermont! Well... At least I still have my AWESOME Bastardschwert!" At that she pulled out a giant sword from God knows where.  
" You really need to change that thing's name." Claimed a light tan boy with slick black hair and orange eyes, probably sixteen. "But true, dad didn't confiscate our weapons or our powers." At that he made a deck of cards levitate around him. "Disney magic vs Casino magic." Called another girl with bronzed skin and dark brown hair of maybe seventeen with blue eyes.  
"Ice vs Movie!" Chimed a girl who looked like a female Canada. Her challenge catching the blue- eyed girl's attention.  
" You are so on, Becca..."  
At that kids in the room had a tame magic war while the BTT taped it all for evidence.

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

The next day, the New World twins chilled and reviewed notes during lunch. They made sure to give their kids the ultimatum before heading to the meeting. The kids feared America's dark magic like no other. As the twins thought up new ways to help the third worlders they didn't register the nations heading their way,three devious nations at that. They finally perked when they realized they were surrounded... By the Bad Touch Trio.  
"Sup, guys." Chimed America.  
"Bonjour, papa." Chimed Canada. The twins got the dark feeling they were in trouble and made a move to leave only to have Prussia block their path. Smirking like the villain he sexfully~ da, truly was.  
"Hallo, Americas..."  
"Bonjour, mon amis..."  
"Hola, amigos..."  
" Need something, eh?" " Actually yes, mon petit." At that France pulled Canada into his frame and whispered in his ear.  
" Avez-vous été caché de secrets pour moi, mon cher Canada?" France's voice had a seductive yet threatening tone, one that made Canada tense in fear. This tone was rarely used back when he was in France's care but he knew what it meant... He was in trouble.  
America reached his brother's swirling fearfully thoughts.  
("It's okay, Elsa. I'm here, I won't let these perverted fucks hurt you, okay?")  
(" I'm scared, Male.") America looked to his frightened twin only to see his fear shine through. Canada was clutching Kumajiro a bit tighter as the small workings of frost rose around his body. A quiver was playing at Canada's lips as the BTT honed in on him.  
" Leave my bro-homie alone and go be pervs somewhere else." Prussia pinned America against the wall and licked his lips.  
"Nein. Zhis is too fun to pass up... Meine Liebe, Maleficent..." America gawked at the misuse of his magical- Disney oriented nickname. He blushed as several other nations watched the perverted standoff.  
"H-how do you know that?!"  
"I have my ways, you Schöne Hexenmeister ..."  
"Ai! Same goes for you, our luscious Reina de nieve." Cooed Spain. " We have questions and we want answers."  
"Oui, who knew such Adorables jumeaux taught children such Magies puissantes." The twins eyes went wide with fear as the BTT got their way, the sinister trio practically turned them to putty with the stolen truth.  
Among the gathered nations was the Magical Trio: Britain, Norway, and Romania who had worked their way to the front of the crowd.  
"OY! WHAT'S THIS BLOODY MESS ABOUT YOU TWO DOING MAGIC?!"  
Yelled Britain.  
" What's this about you having children?" Asked Norway.  
" What's this about you having children who can DO magic?" Asked Romania. The BTT let up on their perverted assault and handed the twins over to the Magical Trio. Some other nations decided to voice themselves.  
"Ve~! Mr. America can do magic. I hope he's better than Britain."  
"Aiya! That crazy have magic! We doomed, ARU!"  
"Fredka has magic. I wonder why he hasn't tried to summon me yet, da." Telepathy:  
("Shit! Those villainous perverted fuckroids! What do we do?!")  
("DON'T ASK ME! I'M JUST AS SCARED AS YOU ARE, eh!")  
(" We gotta get outta here...") America's eyes turned a greenish purple.  
(" They want magic... They've got it!")  
("MALEFICENT!")  
" MOVE OUT OUR DAMN WAY!" At that some nations including the Magical Trio and BTT were tossed backed as a sudden invisible blast knocked everyone out of America's path. Said enraged nation grabbed his twin's hand and stormed out the cafeteria.  
"Male."  
" What?!"  
" Your horns are showing."

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

At America's hidden mansion (palace) in upstate New York, said nation was seething about today's events— plotting revenge against a certain perverted trio. He sat in a deep black throne with hints of white with dark wisps swirling around it. While his twin sat in a throne made of color changing ice with snow gently falling around him, both occupying separate ends of a wide circular room.  
"Male?" The reply was a grunt and an irritated glare. " Thank you for saving me." A small smirk worked its way on America's face at the thanks.  
" The secret was gonna come out sooner or later. But I wasn't gonna risk your purity to hide it." It was silent for a few moments more till.  
"Al?"  
" Yes?"  
" Can you do an evil laugh for me?"  
" What the hell?! I'm a hero! Heroes don't do bad guy laughs."  
" With a nickname like Maleficent and dark power plus the way your throne looks. You're more of a protagonist- villain so please." America sighed and let it go.  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America looked to his twin and blushed, Canada just smiled gently, satisfied and amused.  
" Now what? There's an entire world wanting to know the truth about us and sixty- four personifications formally known as our kids."  
" We talk it over at the next meeting. And if they aren't civil about it, forget about it..."  
"Okay, doll..." At that America crossed the room and kissed his brother passionately on the lips.  
" My sweet little snowflake."  
" My evil little dragon."

Back at the World Conference Hall, the other nations had gathered up again to discuss what they had just witnessed. The Magic Trio taking the helm.  
" Okay, you wankers. The two most powerful nations amongst us can do magic." Britain started. " Which is either a danger or a victory." Norway takes a sip of his coffee.  
"I sensed a deathly amount of magic on them. America really has embraced his inner villain."  
"I want to figure out what THOSE three let drop earlier about some kids." Romania interjected. He directed his vampiric eyes to the BTT.  
"Oh! Zhe awesome me had followed them only to discover a room full of kinder doing magic and using magical weapons." Prussia claimed. "Zhere was even an AWESOME hot girl who looked like me with a sword this big."  
" Those kids were moi loco but used magic like toys." Spain added.  
" So many madames to deflower. Ohhonhonhon..." France muttered to himself with creeper face. " We need to find America's house and interrogate zhem and zheir kinder." Germany boomed. " That doesn't seem possible, Potato Bastardo." Romano countered. " Americano Bastard has three mansions. Two for entertaining us while the third is hidden somewhere on the east coast as his personal. Plus with the way he was heated today there's no way he's trusting us with anything..."  
" How do you know zhis?"  
"Ve~! Fashion week. He lets us borrow the Madison Square Garden to host it." Italy answered.  
" Aiya! Leave it to me and Japan." China claimed. " We find secret home before you say " dumpling", aru."  
"Britain, Romania." Called Norway. "Perhaps we should try scrying for them. With magic that strong they shouldn't be too hard to find."  
" Right!" With that the Magical Trio pulled maps of the Americas and started their search. China and Japan started hacking America's computers only to get hacked back. While Russia mused silently over a magical America and how they could become one.

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

Back at America's mansion, the twins and several of their children were fending off a hacking invasion as well as securing the protective seal around their home.  
("Damn those, hosers. Can't they take a hint, eh?")  
(" Anything we do they have to know about, you know this, Elsa.")  
(" Yeah but I'm tired. Magical seals wear me out, eh.")  
( "I'm sorry, but I gotta make sure these two tech savvy Asians don't break in our system.")  
("Ohh! The life you must live when your older brother is a superpower, eh.")  
("Dude, I'm totally SORRY.")

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

" They seem determined to not let us find them." Chimed Norway. "I haven't gotten an aura for an hour straight. How are things going on your end?"  
" This is not fair, aru! They use virus so complex, I barely keep up! SUCK BALL! It changed again!"  
" America-san truly is back on top, his viruses are crafted with pure complex algorithms and changing code. The quantum mechanics keep causing my computer to reboot."  
"ENGLISH." Ordered everyone.  
" This may take a while."  
"Oh." Russia then worked up some animosity and went to the computers.  
" Allow me, da." He then typed at lightening speeds to everyone's astonishment. "I hack into Amerika's computer before. And from what I see he is not only one hacking back." After six minutes of watching the computer smoke, crash, reboot, and scramble... Russia was in.  
"AIYA!"  
"VHAT?!"  
"MON DIEU!"  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
"Cool~! Ve~!"  
"DIOS MIO!"  
"WHAT THE CRAPOLA?!"  
"Well then..."  
"Kolkolkolkol..."

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

The girl stared dumbfoundedly at her computer with gorgeous shamrock eyes behind red glasses, her messy brown bun coming undone. She stood, the sweat building on her forehead. She wore a pink tubeless tank top and daisy dukes.  
"Umm, dad..."  
" Yes, love?"  
"...I'm sorry."  
... AMERICA RAGED. HARD.

The nations in the conference room celebrated their victory over the aforementioned enraged nation. They went as far as to pat Russia's shoulder for a job well done.  
" Well done, Russia." Norway claimed. " Who would've thought there was more than one adversary." Russia genuinely smiled.  
"Kolkol. It was actually pretty tough, da. We should know where little Fredka and Matthew ran off to in ten minutes time. That is just a picture of the place from above."  
The nations then sat in wait.

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

America was gone, distraught and pissed. Canada just watched him run around their throne room in heated shambles.  
" You did your best, Male."  
"NOOOO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! DAMN THAT COMMIE BASTARD!" America cried. "Airy had him! AND HE HIT HER WITH A SPIDER BLOCK WHICH WAS HIDING A WORM! NO FAIR!"  
"Male, your thunders showing." At that America's phone rang, Fallout Boy- Fireworks.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Blimey. A little ticked are we, eh old boy?"  
" Screw you and your damn Earl Grey!"  
"Oy! You leave my world class tea off of this!"  
" You stole it from the Asian nations, anyway,eh."  
" Thank you, El." At that there was scuffling on the other end as Britain raged about the diss only for Germany to take up the phone.  
" Are you two calm enough to talk this out?" As a response... A lion roar, at that Canada snatched the phone from his raging brother.  
" You guys are too nosy for your own damn good, eh."  
"Zhere is no point in trying to hide, ve have your location. We can come any time ve choose."  
"Is it too much to want our privacy,eh? Or are you hosers entitled to everything we do?"  
" More or less zhe second one."  
" So what? We do magic, eh? No big deal, the only thing to that is we're stronger than the magic trio combined." Norway took up the other end.  
" To which there are two major problems with that. One: what you just said and two: we have a video showing that you're bosses to over forty kids that have magic as well." Canada sighed at that for it was true only that was part of it.  
" What do you want, eh?"  
" DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH THOSE NOSY FUCKERS!"  
" SHUT IT, MALE!"  
"A chance to see your magic and the magic of all those kids in your care." Norway replied. " We just wanna make sure no one is any danger not to disturb the peace."  
" Fine. As long as you listen and respect our home, eh." Britain then took up the phone.  
"We'll come tomorrow, you bloody gits and you better have tea." At that both twins grew anger.  
"FUCK YOU (EH)!"

After the phone call, the twins returned to their respective thrones but after a minute... Alfred started to laugh darkly with a hand over his face.  
"Maleficent?" Canada eased cautiously. America looked to his twin with red eyes and fangs.  
" They want magic... We'll give them magic..." Alfred started to laugh evilly again...

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

The next day, the nations stood outside a gleaming white mansion (palace) gawking. France caught sight of a doorbell and rang it only for it to play Fallout Boy- Centuries. On cue, Prussia sung along like a pop diva... Cue frying pan of death courtesy of Hungary.  
The song finally went off when someone answered on the other end.  
" Hello, Jones residence. Dorothy speaking. How may I help you?"  
" My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm Alfred's former caretaker."  
"Ohhh! Daddy said y'all was coming. Cough- he's evil- cough. Anyways~" The nations perked in alarm at the claim as they listened to the shuffling on the other end. "Okay. It can be inferred that America has something planned for us based on what she said." Germany deduced.  
" That idiota better not be plotting to kill us." Romano complained.  
" Ohhonhonhon... Who is the chere behind the intercom?" The nations waited for a bit longer as the shuffling continued on till.  
" Okay. Sorrys, lost my guest list for a minute back here. Here we go. Arthur Kirkland- yes, Ivan Braginski, Francis Bonnefoy, Wang Yao- Allied Powers?"  
" Da, we are here."  
" Ohhonhonhon...A voice that sweet must have a lovely face."  
"Ummm, disturbing... Anyways. Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Kiku Honda- Axis Powers."  
"Ve~! Pasta!"  
"Shut up, you damn idiota!"  
"Please ignore those two but yes everyone of zhe Axis is here."  
"ZHE AWESOME ME IS FOREVER HERE!" Frying pan only thing is Prussia ducked.  
"Okay. Elizabeta Héderváry, Roderich Edelstein, Antonio F. Carriedo, Vash and Erika Zwingli, Natalia Arlovskaya, Irunya Chernenko and Adrian Dalca - Affiliates. Cool Uncle Toris! And his lady, Feliks Łukasiewicz."  
"Yaaas, I'm so freaking fabulous. Liet, I didn't know you were an uncle."  
"So much for one home..." chimed Ukraine quietly.  
" Ja, we are here. Can we come in now? It's hot."  
"Rude much... Anyway, Nordics-Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Vainamoinen, Mathias Køhler, Lukas Bondevik, and Emil Steilsson." Norway answered.  
" Yes, we are here. I look forward to this encounter."  
" You got any drinks in this joint?!"  
" Shut it, Dane."  
" That's everyone. Welcome to Memorial Manor." At the gates opened and the groups made their way inside taking in all the sights. The yard was lush and green, a few random objects here and there but nonetheless beautiful. The garage held several cars, all American and big. They made it to the porch and marveled in its tropical yet serene design, who knew America had a green thumb. Norway was on high alert as he sensed and assessed the auras on the other side of the door, powerful and chaotic. Italy somehow managed to slip away from Germany and ring the doorbell which started playing Jidenna- Classic Man.  
"Ve~! Cool! I love this song."  
" Don't just go touching zhings you dummkopf!" Just then the four opened only to reveal a boy of about eighteen with ash blond hair and turquoise eyes. The nations gawk at him because... HE LOOKED DIRECTLY LIKE AMERICA! His hair even held a Nantucket (Wilmington) . He wore a teal short sleeve shirt with a brown vest over it plus broken dress pants and black converses.  
"Y'all the nations?" He asked.  
"Ja, I'm Germany. Pleasure." The stoic personification put his hand out for a handshake and the boy took it firmly.  
"What's good, bruh? I'm Justin. Justin Dover Jones. You can call me Justice or Del, I'll answer either way. Come on in."  
" Ve~! Which state are you?"  
"Delaware, the eldest." Everyone followed the young man in and took in the cleanliness of America's home— being they thought it was going to be nasty and full of McDonald's wrappers. Instead they got a giant plush living room made of carpet, the steps sharing a dual role of being couches covered in various throw pillows. An entertainment system missing the tv— projector screen style. Various trophies lining the walls with different recipients on them plus pictures of various children who they'd soon meet. Justin was about to lead the nations down a hallway when.  
"Crap! I totally forgot to ask this."  
"Um.. Ask what, aru?" Justin sighed with solemnly look.  
" Who amongst all you guys is a fighter or magic user?"  
"ZHE AWESOME ME LOVES TO BRAWL! MY SWORD IS TOO AWESOME!"  
" SHUT UP!" Everybody yelled.  
"I have a halberd, amigo." Chirped Spain.  
"I have General Winter, da." Russia claimed. "Plus my magic metal pipe of pain." Everyone shivered at that.  
"I have knives..." growled Belarus.  
"I-I have my pitchfork." murmured Ukraine. "I don't like to fight though."  
"I have the second biggest collection of guns." Added Switzerland.  
" I'm very skilled vith vhips and guns." Summed Germany.  
" I'm an expert in the art of the Katana." Japan added.  
"I use Chinese wok to beat down opponent." China growled.  
"I brought my frying pans." Hungary chimed.  
"I've got me ax." Claimed Denmark.  
" I'm a sharpshooter while Su-san has his lance." Piped Finland.  
" I'm zhe best fencer around." Added France.  
"I used to be a pirate plus magic..." mused Britain.  
"MAGIC." Claimed Norway and Romania together.  
"Alright..." At that Justin pulled his iphone out and texted someone. The boy he text appeared a moment later. He was dark mocha with forest green eyes shaved black hair, the only thing weird was the curl sticking out the back of his head. He wore a yellow shirt and red jeans.  
" What's good, nations? I'm Brooklyn Albany Jones but just call me York or New York. I'm here to take care of the countries without weapons or magic and thangs or just don't want like to fight." At that Italy, Romano, Poland, Austria, Ukraine, Iceland, plus Liechtenstein and Lithuania went with New York who led them down the opposite hallway.  
" Vhere are zhey going?" Asked Germany— his little Italian was missing, he felt weird.  
" Kitchen." Delaware answered. "Since they're not fighters gotta put em somewhere."  
Justin lead the nations down several different hallways till they ended up on the far western end of the mansion and as he did, everyone noticed something... The walls started to get raggedy, and torn like something had clawed them or they found the occasional broken thing. Justin noticed them looking a bit nervous and anxious.  
"Welcome to the War lands."  
"Zhe War lands?" "Mhm. It's where moms keeps us if we get heated and start to get out of control. He added it after the Civil War and forced us to stay in the mansion together. We fight, chill, talk out our differences then go do whatever. Efficient if you ask me yet the fights get outta hand sometime..." Just as he finished the group passed a large hole in a wall that had wires sparking from it, emphasizing his point. Everyone cringed but kept moving.  
" Say if this is a war zone for you states why are you leading us down this area?" Asked Britain. Delaware tsked at the British man—the Revolution.  
" Good question." Chimed Romania. "What's back here?"  
" Throne room."  
"Aiya, as if he wasn't already narcissistic?"  
" It's not just for dad, it's Uncle Mattie's. They come back here to clear their heads and talk about stuff they don't want us to hear. Like the major politics and other crap." After several more minutes of walking down the decimated halls they reached a giant set of doors that looked as if they were the gates of hell itself. They been clawed, marred, scorched and beaten beyond measure.  
" We're here." Delaware proclaimed as he pushed open the doors. Inside...

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

Inside... SAT THE NEW WORLD TWINS. Their thrones sat side by side this time but their clothes did them in... America wore a black shirt with a v-neck plus fur lining the collar and spikes lining the wrist. A choker with chains attached was around his neck, his pants were black skinny jeans and finally high heeled boots. His hair was different, a shade of onyx plus black spiral horns. On the other hand Canada wore all blue, a baby blue dress shirt with an azure vest and indigo pants with peacock colored high heeled boots plus a sky colored long coat; Kumajiro planted in his lap.  
Everyone cringed a bit when they noticed the dark smirk on America's face.  
"Bonjour, everyone." Canada chimed. "Welcome to our home, more so Alfred's than mine."  
" What do you two think you're doing?" Demanded Norway.  
"Well you guys said you wanted to see how powerful our KIDS were so..." America snapped his fingers. At that twenty- five children showed up between the ages of thirteen to eighteen.  
" YOUR KIDS?!" All the nations screeched...

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

Britain recovered first.  
" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR KIDS?!" America started to laugh and if the nations could call it evilly, same goes for Canada only he was giggling.  
"MON DIEU! ZINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE KIDZ?!" America shrugged like it wasn't much. On the inside he was practically dying, for years he kept his darling children secret only for these nosy nations to invade his home... They were so going to regret digging in his personal life.  
" Since Independence Day... 50 of 'em."  
" Since Canada Day... 13 for me, eh." Canada had the same thoughts his twin did. These guys practically ignored him on a regular basis but now they were knee deep in his quiet life because of his powers and children. Plus some had bad habits of taking things that weren't theirs... May they regret coming here.  
" You wankers had kids since the seventeen and eighteen- hundreds?!" The twins nodded happily. Norway stepped up.  
" What about their magic?"  
"Inheritance." The twins answered sweetly. " We've been practicing since that time England went away."  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE EVIL LOONS TALKING ABOUT?!"  
" Hey! Don't talk about my Vater and uncle like that!" Screamed a white haired girl. Who shared a disturbing resemblance to Prussia— down to the "Gilbird" only this one was white with a blue bow. "Petra, hush or you won't get your present." America ordered, the girl quieted immediately. "Anyways... Here's a flashback. Since you can't remember..." America gazed into England's eyes and then it came...

Long ago aka back when the twins were cute...

England had told chibi!America and chibi!Canada he was heading out for a business trip with France. After a family breakfast, instructions and a kiss goodbye for each, the twins were alone...  
"I can't find Kumajuno." Whined Canada. "I bet he's hungry."  
" Don't worry, I'll find him!" Cheered America. " I'M THE HERO!" Little America ran around the house from the attic to England and France's bedroom— don't read the French magazines! To the backyard to the office to the secret basement only to find Kumajiro in the living room. "Hungry!" Said bear was gnawing on his slingshot in irritated hunger. " Hey! You've got my slingshot!" Whined chibi!America. " Give it back!" He played tug- of- war with the bear for several moments till he realized.  
"Fattie! I'll be back with some food." The little nation ran to the kitchen and pulled the fish, France had stored for the polar bear and went back to him. "Okay, trade. Slingshot for the fish..."  
"Hungry!" Kumajiro tossed the slingshot to America who in turn gave the bear the fish. America then left the bear to its own devices, he went to Canada and told him the bear was fine then went to go eat something himself. As he went to kitchen he remembered that his and Canada's bedroom key was in England's office.  
" Hey, our bedroom key." He exclaimed as he took it but then something appeared behind him and caught his attention... An old, weird, (evil), mysterious spellbook.  
" What's this?" He turned a few pages and looked it over... "Mutta...? Mitro...? Nico...? Aram...? What the heck does that mean?" The book released a sudden blast of light and snapped shut. America jumped back and left... THIS LED TO A WEEK OF HORRIBLE, MACABRE, UNIMAGINABLE TERROR FOR THE NEW WORLD TWINS...

( NOTE: this flashback is based on the hetagame When England's Away, cred to the AWESOME CREATOR)

England could've cried after the flashback ended. The kids practically growled at him or shook their heads at his carelessness. That one week he left the twins alone was the worse week of their lives alone. " WHY... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"  
" I thought you'd be mad." America sighed out. " In truth it was kinda my fault for reading the damn thing." Norway promptly went over to Britain and slapped him.  
"OWW! Ya bloody wank—!"  
" Logically it's still your fault for leaving such a spell book like that lying around!" Norway reprimanded then turned to the twins. " I'll assume during that time you started studying magic to defend yourselves."  
" Yep. It was necessary, the monsters were gonna murder us before papa got home so we studied." Claimed Canada. " By the final day we had defeated all the demons so we just kept at it yet we didn't figure our future kids would be born with it. But now back to the reason you're here, eh... We battling or what?"  
"BATTLE?!"

Germany practically went ballistic at the question. All this to lead the rest of the world into a trap?! " You Bösewichts!" America shrugged and checked over his nails boredly.  
" Hey... You guys wanted to be nosy."  
" Mamman, I'm bored." Whined a little light skinned girl of about twelve with chaetreuse eyes. "Can I take down the Frenchman now?" America smirked.  
" At least introduce yourselves before we start this party, eh." Canada complained back to his niece.

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

" Fine." The girl stood in her little golden dress and black flats with her tawny French braid. "Remy Baton Rouge Jones. Voodoo and puppets. Louisiana." France gulped as the girl practically glared daggers at him, her fingers twitching to strangle him. The next child went, she was about seventeen with long wavy dark brown hair with butterscotch skin along with admiral eyes. She wore a tight sleeveless white dress with a slit on the right side, silver high heels.  
"Bianca Sacramento Jones aka Hollywood. Illusions." She proclaimed. Delaware went next.  
" You guys met me but...," At that he pulled an embellished sword from nowhere, blue and green hilt with a pure gold blade lined in silver. " You haven't met Lady Columbia." The nations shrunk back at the size of the sword, they knew they were in for it. The next girl went, she looked sixteen at best with deep caramel eyes, dark brown hair and sugar cookie skin. She wore a link sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees, purple high heels.  
"Trina Tallahassee Jones. Disney magic. Personification of Florida." Britain was practically trying to hold back laughter, his form went rigid at her proclamation. Romania turned away to let some snickers seep loose while Norway... Fought back the first smile he had in ten months. Some other nations were following in their footsteps and at that the next child went.  
"I wouldn't make fun of Disney if I were you. There are plenty of villains and monsters that'd give you a run for ya money especially if you add Kingdom Hearts to the mix." The giggling nations ceased their silliness and thought about it. The girl looked like a young Seychelles only her eyes were mauve. Her dress was yellow with red flowers on it plus Hibiscus flowers secured her pigtails.  
" Aloha, everybody! I'm Leila Honolulu Jones. I play with fire magic. I'm the state of Hawaii!" The last part made Japan choke on his own spittle, the child in question gave him a fierce glare. Revenge is a bitch. The next girl went, she was about seventeen with cotton skin and parakeet eyes. Her black hair in pixie cut while she wore a grey dress that stopped at her knees along with black rocker boots.  
" Hello. Elinora Springfield Jones aka Storm. Lightening. State of Illinois." The girl practically seethed in hatred when she caught sight of Russia to the point electricity started to crackle around her, the Cold War was not a fun experience. At that a girl of about seventeen with long strawberry blond hair and bright ocean blue eyes spoke next. She wore a scarlet crop top and blue jeans.  
"Howdy, folks. I'm Franky Frankfort Jones, state of Kentucky. One the top snipers in the family." At that she pulled two rifles from nowhere and twirled them like batons. The boy next to her went, everyone was gawking because... He looked like Britain down to the eyebrows only his hair was brown, eyes slate blue plus a crescent moon shaped scar rested near his right eye. Said lookalike was twitching in rage at sighting the former empire. He wore a green dress shirt with a grey vest and pants plus blue converse.  
" I'm Mason BOSTON Jones." America growled at the hot headed boy which caused him to shiver and sigh. "Salem Witchcraft. State of Massachusetts..." Britain tensed in fear, this was the same state who started the Revolution. The boy was probably eighteen but he'd probably been in magic since his foundation but two things were sure: he outranked Britain in magic and two he had a score to settle. The next boy stood, he was of about sixteen with crimson eyes, dark tan with a black ponytail secured with a red bow. He wore a black and red business suit with a few buttons undone and red glasses.  
" Nevada. Antonio Carson C. Jones. Casino power." He did a little move with some cards that had some nations shivering. Another boy around his age stood and spoke on Nevada's behalf, he was about seventeen.  
" He responds to Nevvy, Cass or my personal favorite, Gambit." The young man had long silky black hair secured with a brown band and wore a black vest with a orange short sleeve shirt with grey pants and converse plus a black bow. "Hello, nations. Names Lakota Bismarck Jones. Expert archer, state of South Dakota. I'll take Lake though." Then after him came a girl who looked like a female version of him only lapis eyes. She wore a turquoise shirt, brown skinny jeans and boots only over her entire frame rested a harness covered in knives and kunai.  
"Hello, nationals. My name is Nakota Pierre Jones. State of North Dakota, expert knife thrower. My nickname is Sioux which is Indian for Snake." Belarus threw a challenging glare the fourteen year old's way jealous of the nickname. After her went a boy who had brown hair, green eyes and freckles. He was about twelve the second youngest out the whole troop. He wore a indigo Polo shirt and khaki pants with grey Vans.  
"H-hey, countries. I'm McKenzie ~Olympia Jones. State of Washington, water magic."  
"OH! KENNY DON'T BE SO NERVOUS!" Roared a certain voice. The next child in line was the sixteen year-old female Prussia, who walked up to said nation.  
"You... You are Awesome." Prussia smirked at her claim yet the faintest hints of a blush graced his cheeks. "But I must do battle vith you to avenge my Vater's honor," America snickered at his daughter's claim as the Prussian gawked at the girl. She wore a copy of his old military uniform only instead of black pants she wore a black skirt with thigh-high white boots. "For I... AM ZHE EVER AWESOME PETRA HARRISBURG JONES! AKA ZHE FOREVER AWESOME STATE OF PENNSYLVANIA DON'T EVER FORGET IT!" At that she pulled out the giant sword Prussia first saw her with. "And zhis is my awesome sword, Bastardschwert." Prussia suppressed the urge to gulp in fear- awesome people don't show such things. The sword was eight times its owner's size but she worked it with ease, he couldn't even handle his own sword, Valkyre that well... He was doomed. Meanwhile the next child had taken the floor, she was about fifteen and had alabaster skin- freckles galore- with fern eyes and cedar brown hair. She wore a peacock blue plaid dress with black dress shoes, she looked like Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, the deja vu...  
"Hello, nations. I'm Dorothy Topeka Jones, personification of Kansas. I specialize in wind magic." The nations stared upon the girl with shock- DOROTHY WAS REAL?! The girl beside her went- she wore a yellow tube top with blue daisy dukes, a brown cowgirl hat and boots. She had short wavy red hair and lime green eyes, plenty of freckles.  
"Howdy folks. I'm Annabell Nashville Jones. I work with Backwoods magic and guns. Plus I'm the state of Tennessee." At this a boy stood, he was about eighteen- a pure carbon copy of America only ice violet eyes. He wore a gray dress shirt with black jeans and tawny cowboy boots and hat. And then... Did an epicass demonstration of spinning guns like a ninja. The nations were impressed and horrified at the same damn time. He re-holstered them and tipped his hat. "Howdy nations. Pleasure to finally meet y'all. I'm Carlos Austin Jones, personification of the Lone Star State aka Texas. Close Range gunman at your service." He then picked up a baby of about one... REACTIONS GALORE! Belarus grew a yandere face while glaring at Russia, who with Norway,and Romania grew owl eyes, Germany was horrified, England fainted, the BTT snickered, the remaining Nordics fake gagged so on and so forth. The reason everyone was trippy was because the baby looked like Russia SPOT. ON! His nose- for sure-, his platinum hair only true differences was she inherited America's head shape and had periwinkle eyes. She was decked in a cloud colored coat with cinnamon colored fur lining the hood with uggs. America then spoke on this one, a sweet yet evil smile on his face.  
"Russia... Meet your daughter. Anastasia Juneau Jones- Braginski, the state of Alaska. Birthed with ice magic." Russia paled at the implications, he didn't remember making love to America so how did this child exist? And without his knowledge no less, he looked to America only to see him holding the baby girl with practiced motherly grace. The scene looked so sweet— some nations had tears in their eyes.  
"H— HOW— HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" Russia raged, fury shining bright in his eyes.  
" HEY! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO GET PISSY WITH ME!" America hollered back." YOU LEFT HER ALONE IN THE SNOW AND PRACTICALLY SOLD HER TO ME SO THAT MEANS SHE'S MINE!" Russia made a move to attack America only three bullets, a knife, and arrow halted him— nearly destroying his right foot in their wake. Russia looked to his attackers with rage but they glared back in determination. Kentucky, Tennessee, Texas, North Dakota and South Dakota who had an arrow aimed at the angered Russian.  
" Make another move towards our mother without consent or you'll be missing Moscow." He threatened. America sighed but smiled in content—his kids were so fricking badass.  
" That's enough, guys and besides it's your cousins turn to introduce themselves. Me and Russia'll have it out later," At that a glimmer came upon America's fangs and eyes. The kids were hesitant to lower their weapons but did as asked.  
" Now! Provinces, your turn."

This in turn led to Canada's children voicing themselves. They purely resembled their father with some exceptions. The Magical Trio silently assessed their magical strength— a bit weaker than their cousin's but strong nonetheless. The first in line went, he looked about seventeen, muscular and had short black hair with pecan eyes, his skin tan with a tribal tattoo on his left arm. He only wore black swim trucks and an orange Hawaiian shirt. France eyed him like he was perfection and plotted how to claim him.  
"Wassup, nations?" He started. "I'm Jason~~ Winnepeg Williams. Province of Manitoba." He flexed and France, Hungary and Japan gained nosebleeds— naughty.  
" Um... Excuse me, lad." Piped Britain. " But what's your power?"  
"Oh!" At that Jason punched the ground and... Left a one foot hole in the ground. Nations gulped while Jason grinned like a mad man.  
" Note."Canada chimed while holding Kumajiro. "A majority of the states and provinces naturally have our super strength." The other nations gave him a WTF face— " naturally"? The next child went, a girl of about sixteen. She had plum eyes and light ashen blonde hair. Her outfit was a simple white blouse and broken skirt with black ankle boots.  
"Bonjour, nations. I'm Jenna Saint John Williams. Personification of Newfoundland... Raaaahh!" The girl was gathered up in a bright light and then... SHE TRANSFORMED! Into a lady viking outfit complete with a silver breastplate and twin platinum battle axes, her black boots lined in gray fur.  
"And this is my warrior form, Erza Scarlet." Japan perked at the name— hehe, Fairytail. At that the next in line went. She looked about thirteen and had beige hair, azure eyes. She wore a simple red dress with black glasses and ankle boots.  
" Hello nations. I'm Isabel Halifax Williams, the province of Nova Scotia. I specialize in Auroras." She then did a demonstration of her power that left everyone in amazement. Another girl hugged her and kissed her cheeks.  
" Never gets old seeing those things." She said to Nova Scotia who blushed like mad. She looked about fourteen and had black hair and tan skin only her eyes were a shade of lilac. She wore a light purple dress with black dress shoes. The mystery girl then introduced herself.  
"Bonjour, nations. Pleasure to meet you, my name is Christine Toronto Williams. The province of Ontario. I work with water magic same as Washington." A young man of about sixteen stood came up next to them. He had dark reddish brown hair with azure eyes. He wore a black vest with a purple dress shirt and black pants plus shoes.  
"Hey nations. I'm the personification of Prince Edward Island but human name is Edvard ~Charlottetown Williams. My power is Divinity magic." He did a showcase of his magic which included tarrot cards and crosses.  
"Vhat a minute." Exclaimed Germany. " Your magic is the same as Nevada's."  
" NO IT'S NOT!" The province and state cried together.  
"Eddy's magic relies on religion and the personality of his opponent." Nevada claimed.  
"While Nevvy's magic preys on the opponent's fears and pure sin." Edward tacked on.  
"Will you two hush?" A girl suddenly. "It's my turn." Nations gawked in shock because... THE GIRL WAS A PURE CARBON COPY OF CANADA! Down to the ahoge. She was about fifteen and wore a red plaid dress with black dress shoes.  
"Bonjour, nations. I'm Becca Q.C. Williams. The province of Quebec, Ice magic user. May our battle today be fair."

After a few more moments of taking in and assessing one another, America spoke.  
"Now that we're all acquainted... BEGIN!" The states and provinces took action first starting with Petra. She flew out of no where and brought her sword down five inches in front of Prussia's face. Massachusetts with revenge written in his eyes went after Britain with constructs and curses. Newfoundland went after the Nordics with her axes while Romania had it out with Eddy, the purity of the province's magic trumping his vampiric , Switzerland and Finland teamed up against Texas, Tennessee and Kentucky for a grand old southern shootout. Hawaii went after Japan with avengence with help from Sioux who was primarily fighting Belarus. Russia had it out with Illinois whose lightening was perfection and also with Lake who was determined to keep him from reaching America. Norway had trouble with the Waterbenders- Washington, Ontario plus Nova Scotia with her gorgeous auroras that kept taking out his fairy and troll companions. Louisiana along with Kansas harassed France with evil puppets and cutting winds. China, Hungary and Spain fought California and Florida, the magic the girls used was pretty but deadly- who knew Monsters Inc. was that insane. Delaware and Quebec were forces to be reckoned with as they coordinated attacks and dished out bits where they could. While Manitoba shook things up by crushing things where he could.

But the fight of the day belonged to Prussia and Pennsylvania. No one dared to interrupt them—the states and provinces knew he was all hers, hands down. Petra was a force to be reckoned with as she hacked away in the air like a heathen. Prussia could barely counter her moves in time.  
(" HOW ZHE HELL CAN SHE LIFT THAT THING?! LET ALONE USE IT?!")  
(" I'M FIGHTING ZHE AWESOME PREUSSEN! ZHIS IS ZHE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I MUST GET VATER PRESENTS LIKE NO OTHER!") Her thoughts became words.  
"I MUST GIVE VATTI A THOUSAND HUGS!" She screamed as she slashed her sword through the air. "A THOUSAND KISSES!" Another slash, Prussia was fearing for his wellbeing as he listened to her rant and defended himself but in the end... He was on the floor with a bastard sword aimed at his chest. "And finally... I MUST tell him about Ikea."

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

Canada and America looked around with pride and a bit of sadistic happiness. Their kids were practically destroying the world nations. Louisiana had France paying for selling her and the other Purchase states— Kansas got vengeance too. Massachusetts had England in a headlock while reciting curses in his ear. Hawaii had just burned Japan's katana to a melted crisp and had him in a corner. Sioux had Belarus by the throat with a knife thus making the stubborn Slavic nation forfeit. While Lake had a finally arrow aimed at Russia who during their fight had lost his pipe scythe. One by one, nations were surrendering to the North American Empire of states and provinces. After observing for a bit longer.  
"Welp..." America started. " I'm satisfied... You?" He looked to his twin with love and content while feeding Alaska. Canada looked to him with the love reflected then back to their insane children.  
"Yep, I'm satisfied too, eh... Let's go put Alaska and the other babes down for their naps." They shared a quick and passionate kiss then left out of a back exit. This action didn't go unnoticed.  
"Romania! Britain!" Norway yelled out while fighting Nova Scotia and Quebec. " They're getting away!"  
The other members of the Magical Trio looked only to spot America and Canada leaving the Throneroom. The three nations managed to free themselves from their opponents and chase after the two parental villains. Delaware who had been assisting in the fight against Denmark and Sweden noticed this and went after the three wizards.

America had just made it to the exit when.  
" Not so fast, Maleficent!" The twins turned and grimaced in anger as they saw the three sorcerers heading their way. America sighed but then grew a dark smile, his horns getting bigger in their wake. His eyes turned a pure electric blue but before he went too overboard.  
{NYC, come get ur bby sis ~Mama/Merica}  
{Yes ma'am :3 ~NYC} Not a split of a second later, Alaska was gone from his arms. Canada snickered.  
" What?"  
"How come you don't move that fast?" Laughed out the Canadian. At that he was popped swiftly on the hand with Alfred's whip-like tail.  
"Shut it, Elsa." Just then the Magical Trio had caught up to them.  
" You two ought to be ashamed leaving children to do your bloody dirty work!" England yelled. America's eyes turned red at the insult.  
" You asshole! I didn't leave them with dirty work they wanted to kick your sorry arse into next week!"  
" Then why were you running away?" Romania chimed. " You're usually commander of crazy assaults like this."  
" We weren't running away, eh." Canada countered. " We just didn't want little Anastasia to see her father get his ass handed to him. Hehe..." Britain took on a look of confusion and disgust.  
" Still trying to figure that out..." He claimed. " Out of all nations to invade you, Russia?" A blush arose on America's cheeks making him look like a gothic schoolgirl.  
" It wasn't an invasion, it was a business deal..." whined the darth nation. "I didn't even get pregnant." Canada sighed then set down Kumajiro.  
"Enough of that..." At this a weapon started to form in his hands... A sharp as diamonds hockey stick. "You were looking to fight, oui?" America smiled at his semi-lover's boldness.  
"Blimey! That's sharp!" Britain cried. " Are you two wankers that traumatized from that one stupid arse weekend?!"  
"Screw you..." America growled out darkly then he opened his palm so he could gain his weapon... SMASH! A giant, black war- hammer crashed down in the midst of the Magical Trio. Canada took charge and leaped from the hammer to hack at the three airborne wizards but luckily they dodged.  
" What do we do?!" Romania yelled. "They are too powerful to take on without plan." As if to confirm his plight another hammer strike came after them followed by a series of hockey stick slashes.  
"He's right!" Agreed Norway. " We need to counter and fast."  
"DAD!" Delaware yelled as he approached. He wanted his parents safe and knew the three sorcerers were no joke. "MA! YOU OKAY?!" America lifted his war- hammer and rested it on his shoulder in a show of unreal strength.  
" Yeah. I'm fine. There's no way I'm letting these three take me down." Delaware looked to his parent knowing he could either go overboard or lose amicably, he feared both choices. " Relax, Del... I'm not that crazy and besides... I've claimed independence from this 'Red Coat' before and I'LL DAMN WELL DO IT AGAIN, DUDE!" Seeing his mother wink soothed his fears and he ran off to be with warring siblings.  
" Now that I recall, Yorktown was fun." America mused.  
"Agincourt!" Yelled Britain and launched a spell at his former colonies who just waved it off like it was nothing.  
"By the way. Sorry for burning your capitol, eh." Canada chimed as he slashed away at the spells Norway sent his way.  
" No worries, Elsa." America replied as he deflected Britain's lightening strike with his hammer.  
" MALE! BEHIND YOU!" Without missing a beat... Romania was knocked into the left wall by a black wing.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"  
" Oh my Thor..." claimed Norway. America was airborne right before their eyes via Ukaku— hehe TK Ghoul reference.  
" That's kinda shady if you're gonna attack from behind, dude. But nice try though. ELSA!"  
Just as the troll leapt for Canada he was gone in the air. His blue Ukaku shining bright beside his twin and speaking of wings in retaliation for Norway trying to sneak attack him. He pelted him with ice shards and crossed his arms.  
"Cheatin hoser."  
" I'll assume you two studied that spell book a little too careful."  
" We didn't stop at one!" The twins cried together as they flew in for attacks.  
" We read others!" America yelled as he knocked England.  
" Wherever Papa and Angleterre left us alone we feared for our lives." Shrieked Canada as he kicked Romania in the stomach.  
" We discovered our own little brand of magic!" Screamed America as he rained down black crystals at Norway.  
" We were perfect till we got separated!" Canada cried while kicking the source of said separation in the back.  
"Elsa, my king of ice." America claimed while cornering Norway and Romania with black crystals.  
"Maleficent, my king of dragons." Canada claimed back as he held his ice hockey stick at England's neck.  
" If you three are smart you'll surrender." America sighed out."It's almost dinner time. And I'd be happy to have you..."  
" You villainous bloody gits!" Yelled England. "What was the point of all this point?!"  
" To teach everyone a lesson about being nosy and respecting privacy, eh. If I recall you all were pissed with us for that Snowden thing." Canada chimed. " Now are you staying for dinner or nah? We have sixty- four other people to attend to if you're not, eh."  
" Fine. We'll stay." Compiled Norway. " But at least let us get our wounds checked out and have some fresh clothes."  
" Of course, dude." It scared the Magic Trio how fast America's demeanor changed— bipolar. "Wisconsin's gotcha covered." At that he pulled out his phone and texted someone.  
{Hey, doll. The nations r strtin 2 forfeit have ur medical magicz and the spare clothes ready, kay? ~Papa Merica}  
{ Will do, dad ;P ~ Wisconsin/Mini Ukraine}  
"Dinners at seven sharp." America snapped his fingers and the US seal appeared under the trio and they were gone. Canada then stood beside him...  
" We kicked ass..."  
" We did didn't we?"

*/*¡HETALIA!*\\\\\\\\*

The parents went back to the throneroom to see how much damage had been done and who had gotten their asses handed to them the worse. Hawaii had Japan trapped in a Ring of Fire which Canada put out. Remy and Dorothy had France tied up by puppet strings being haunted by England puppets— worse punishment ever. A few black crystals courtesy of Malficent and he was free. Petra had Prussia in her clutches, cuddling him senseless. The scene was to cute to interrupt. California and Florida had Spain trapped in a glass box listening to ~~ Justin Bieber. Instant pity party for Spain, America busted the box while Canada got him some Dre Beats and an ipod loaded with Spanish music. While America scolded the girls for being cold like that. All other nations were restrained via Nova's auroras who awaited the order to free them yet there was idle conversations going between a few. The only one that had to be restrained above and beyond was Russia, multiple auroras surrounded him and a few seals had to placed around him.  
" Let em go, Isabel." Canada ordered.  
"Oui." After everyone was free, even Russia who had calmed down considerably. America spoke.  
"Today had been hectic and wonderful. I hope you guys learned a thing or two about privacy. And now you know the truth about us and our children so we have a question to ask you... Would you like to stay for dinner?" Everyone had WTF faces at the question. This nation along with his brother had practically let hell lose upon them and now he was offering them food? They needed professional help.  
"Sacre blue! You two are insane!"  
"You have got to be kidding mich..." groaned Germany.  
" If zhis cuddling continues I may just accept." Prussia claimed as Petra hugged him tight. The other nations threw him a look of jealousy— he got the best punishment of all. Petra saw their glares and hissed.  
"I know who I'm putting on the naughty list for the next two years..." Finland claimed. America sighed expecting as much.  
" If I get you medical treatment, fresh clothes, food and a reason for all this then can we have that discussion?" Finland mused it over for a second.  
"Deal. Since your children are big fans of Santa and Ikea."  
" Now that that's settled... Are y'all staying for dinner or nah, dudes?"  
"I won't zettle for anything lezz than five ztarz after zhiz abuze." Whined France. It was then that Kentucky got — slang— ALL UP IN HIS GRILL.  
" Now listen here, you sleazy- weak alcohol- prostitutin- baguette SOB. You have no right to complain of anything but nothing, ya hear. You sold me and a good chunk of my brothers so you ain't got no rights to any complaints. Now my upstate fam worked their fannies off cooking that food while we fought yo good- for- nothing ass. So either you eat ery last bite of what I SPECIALLY put on yo plate or I'ma kick yo uppity- flimsy sword- arrest warrant ass all the way back to yo stupid little back country vineyards. DO I MAKE MYSELF CRYSTAL CASH CLEAR?"  
"DAAAAYUUUMM!" Exclaimed her siblings along with the BTT.  
"I like her." Claimed gulped in fear and replied with a swift.  
"Oui mademoiselle!"  
"Brav- fucking- o." Kentucky gritted out. " Now lets go eat. All that fighting got my appetite like where the food at!"  
"Same here, cuzzo." Claimed Manitoba. "I got the munchies."  
The states and provinces left the room to get cleaned but before leaving Louisiana... SLAPPED FRANCE LIKE SHE WAS HIS MAMA!  
" ARE YOU DONE?!" Whined Quebec.  
" Yes, yes I am." She replied sweetly. America couldn't help but snicker at the rage his daughter held for her former boss. While everyone else just looked to France with worry— looks like kicking his arse wasn't enough.  
"Delaware take the nations to the infirmary and let Wisconsin have a look at them." America giggled out.  
"Quebec show them their rooms and bathrooms. Dinners at seven, everyone." The two lovers were about to leave when.  
"Vait, where are you two going?" Questioned Prussia from Petra's chest— he was currently the most happy nation of the bunch.  
" To freshen up, eh." Chimed Canada. "Come on, Male."  
" Coming." America replied. "Have fun guys."

Delaware led the nations to the infirmary where a girl similar to Ukraine—boing— awaited them. The infirmary was large, twenty five beds lined both walls only three of them were occupied by the Magical Trio. While an island- like doctor's station sat in the middle filled with every possible doctoral instrument. The girl looked about sixteen with cream white pixie cut hair, with aegean blue eyes and cream colored skin. She could've easily been mistaken for Ukraine— especially around the chest area. She wore all white, jumpsuit with boots. France was stupefied but he worked his way towards and dipped her with practiced romance.  
" Who might you be, mademoiselle?" He seethed with demanding.  
"Uhh~ Umm~?" She stammered while tears came to her eyes.  
" HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY SWEET AWESOME SARAH CRY?!" Screeched Petra as her sword crashed down in front of France who landed on a nearby bed. The AWESOME state was enraged with France for touching her sister in such a manner.  
" NO ONE TOUCHES ZHE AWESOME WISCONSIN EXCEPT FOR ZHE AWESOME ME!" At that Petra pulled the nervous nurse state to her side and kissed her cheek. "Hallo, Sarah."  
"H-hi, Penny. How was the battle?"  
" AWESOME! I FOUGHT ZHE GENERAL OF MY AWESOME DREAMS AND WON!"  
" Today was hectic but victory for the family." Delaware added. "Nations, this is my sister, Sarah. Personification of the state of Wisconsin. Her Medical magic should have you guys good- as- new. But whatever you do don't make her cry. Petra will have your head. See you guys at dinner."  
" Hello, countries. As stated I'm Wisconsin just tell me your wounds and I'll help you." This in turn led to the remainder of the time before dinner. A few bruises for Germany, Finland and Switzerland from bb guns, Japan had a few minor burns.  
"Arigato, Sarah-san."  
"Yokoso, Japan-san." Some cuts from battle axes and auroras for the Nordics plus Norway's fairies, some holy benedictions for England. Stitches for France after Louisiana and Kansas cut him razor thin but deep— yet Sarah was wary of him, Petra kept guard. China, Spain, and Hungary got naps, sweet dreams and good music. Wisconsin even treated Russia who had little to no scarring wounds— yet he got struck by lightening four times.  
" I'm fine, da. I just wish to see little Anastasia, please."  
"I- I'll have to talk to father about that but he might say yes, non?"  
"Da."

By 6:30 all the countries were healed to precision, all cuts had faded, all wounds had barely left marks, Spain didn't even remember the trauma he went through. Quebec came and showed them to their rooms where some found roommates. Germany and Japan found Italy watching tv and eating gelato. Hungary practically threw herself into Austria's arms while Petra stole Prussia. Russia found his little Baltics plus Poland and Ukraine reading. China found his fellow Asian countries wondering when they got there. After everyone got dressed—in clothing receptive to their taste—everyone filed downstairs where upon Delaware showed them to the dining room where America, Canada and their kids sat talking over today's events.  
"Hey dudes, feeling better?" He chimed happily— bipolar.  
"Oui, Madame Sarah is an exceptional healer." France replied.  
" There's barely any visibility to the wounds." Britain added. "That girl is a gifted white mage."  
"Trained her myself." America countered. " Good job, Sarah."  
" T-thanks father." The shy state replied as she took her place by Pennsylvania.  
"I can't believe zhese children are zhat gifted zhe way zhey are. Magic, strength..." Germany muttered. "I must do research vith zhem." After everyone was seated and had started getting food. America spoke:  
"I'm sorry for letting our kids beat the ever living hell out of you guys but I hope you learned something about privacy."  
" Which brings me to this question." Claimed Finland as he took some fried chicken. "Why'd you hide all this? The magic I understand but the little ones."  
" He has a point you powerful gits. We love kids." America and Canada sighed.  
"We didn't want anyone to take them from us..." This response made all the former empires shrink back in guilt remembering all the innocents and nations they had to murder to grow strong. Even France threw a guilt glance towards Italy knowing he killed the innocent nation's first love— Holy Roman Empire. England to the boys remembering what he did to Native America. Even Spain had remorse as he went over what he did to the Latin American nations when they were little.  
"We swore to protect them with our lives when we started finding them..." reminisced America."Starting with Delaware and Newfoundland... Sorry Iggs but kicking your ass back to the UK was necessary. Especially after what you did to Mason and Westley." Said state glared at Britain and indicated to his scarred right eye.  
"Um, pardone moi but who iz zhis Westley?"  
" That would be me." Chimed a boy of about sixteen with green eyes and reddish- brown hair. He had on a grey shirt with a brown vest and black shorts. Beside him stood a girl of about eight with brown hair and light green eyes in a purple dress.  
" Hello all. Hello, mother." He went up America and kissed his cheeks and took ahold of Alaska who sat in the American's lap, his sister following suit. " I'm Westley, personification of Virginia and this is my baby sister, Ginger- West Virginia. Hope you guys are all right. My siblings and I have been known to give killer ass-whoppings to one another." Everyone giggled a bit at his polite yet crass humor, it was true.  
"Say ~ America?" Started Russia. America looked to the cold nation who looked nervous and concerned and softly smiled.  
"Westly, sit next to Russia so he get to know his daughter, please."  
" Yes, ma'am." The sweet state moved between Russia and Belarus and handed the Russian his child.  
"If she gets fussy sing a Russian lullaby or Fallout Boy."  
" Noted, da."  
"I expect you to be active in her life now that you know about her." America claimed. Russia gave a quick nod and went back to Alaska who was now chewing his scarf. The other nations were shocked at Russia and his fatherly grace with the little state. China and Italy went over to the other babies and played with them. Things quieted down then states, provinces and nations had a smooth time together.

THE END


End file.
